Lucy Comes Home
by Fairyofthenorthwest
Summary: This is the second part to Lucy's Choice Natsu's Tears. Lucy finally comes home after 4 years how will Natsu react. I'm not very good with stories so yea but if you like please review Thanks


"And now would Lucy Heartfilla please come up and accept your diploma" said the headmaster(principal?).

Lucy raised as her name was called walking up to the headmaster(principal?) and got her diploma. As she walked away the only thing on her mind was going back home. Lucy blushed as her mind drifted to a pink haired idiot she left behind. The blush soon turned into a sad smile as she remember how she left that boy. Lucy sat down in her chair waiting of the graduation to be over. As soon as it was Lucy was going to pack and fly back to her idiot she has missed for the last 4 years.

In Magnolia

Natsu was sitting on his couch thinking about the girl who left him 4 years ago. He didn't know where she went to nor did her friends. Natsu was wondering where in this huge world is his blonde haired beauty that he could never forget is. Right as he was going to sleep his phone became ringing meaning he had a text message normally he would ignore it but the song was the one for Lucy he had memorized long ago. Quickly as he could he grabbed his phone and looked at the message with 3 little words his world got a little brighter.

'I'm coming home' from Luce

Back To Lucy

It's been 3 days since Lucy texted him that message and now Lucy was boarding her plane back to Magnolia. Saying her last goodbyes to the friends she meet in college she boarded. As soon as the plane took off Lucy thoughts were focus on two things 'Magnolia here I come and Natsu please understand'. After around 5 hours of flying Lucy got off the plane and made her way to pick up her luggage. Stepping out of the airport Lucy made her way to the apartment that she rented yesterday before getting her ticket. Going up to her room she set down the luggage and took a quick look around. It was a one bedroom, one full sized bathroom, kitchen, and living room it was a good sized house. Putting her suitcases in her room she decided it was time to see Natsu. Picking up her phone she texted two words to the pink haired boy that would make this reunion fun 'Find Me'.

To Natsu

Natsu was just getting out of the shower when he heard Lucy's ringtone running to where his phone was he open the message to find two words 'Find Me'. Natsu thinking to himself 'If it's a game she want a game she'll get' before going upstairs to change.

To Lucy

As soon as Lucy sent the text she took off to the place Natsu confessed to her and where she broke his heart by going away. The place was a park near the high school when Lucy arrived there she sat on the swings waiting for Natsu to show up. When Lucy heard footsteps behind her she knew for a fact it was not Natsu because it would take him at least 20 minutes to get here even if he ran. Turning around Lucy saw her best friends from high school behind her all of them wide eyed that she was here.

"Lu-chan is that you" said Levy who was Lucy's twin in books

"Yes I'm back" Lucy said as tear fell for her eyes

All at once Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed ran and hugged Lucy. After the hug section was over they all began asking questions all at once.

Fed up with the noise Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs."SHUT UP OR I'M LUCY KICKING ALL OF YOU"

It shut them up real quickly after it was all quiet Lucy spoke in a real soft manner "I know you all have questions about where I went and stuff but can we please do that some other day. I just got back and I'm waiting from Natsu to find me ok".

Everyone nodded their heads saying bye to the blonde as she waited for the pink haired boy to show.

Once everyone left Lucy looked up at the stars she didn't notice how late it had gotten leaning back a little in the swing she began to sing Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

"Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow One step closer"

Just as Lucy was about to sing the next verse someone sang it before her.

"I have died everyday, waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more" sang the person behind Lucy.

Turning around Lucy was meet with the man she loved pink hair and all.

"Hi Natsu it's been 4 years right do you remember the last thing you said to me before I left" Lucy said to Natsu hoping he remembered the words that gave her so much hope of see him again.

"If I remember correctly it was Lucy please come back to me because it's can't be goodbye it's see you later than ya I remember" Natsu said stepping closer to Lucy

"Do you remember what my answer was then" Lucy said also stepping closer to him

"No matter how long it takes me I will come back to you so I'll see you later Natsu" Natsu answered her question.

"Good answer" Lucy said pulling Natsu into a hug as she began crying "Sorry I couldn't come sooner but I kept our promise"

"Welcome back Lucy" Natsu said as he began to cry into her shoulder he finally after 4 years had his blonde back.

After Natsu and Lucy were reunited Lucy told everyone why she left and how much she missed everyone. Lucy got a job as a world famous writer while Natsu was a firefighter. After being together for 3 years Natsu proposed to Lucy and got married but that's a story for another time.


End file.
